


Лучший Мститель - по мнению Тедди Люпина

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Кроссовер, Волшебники / Волшебницы, Метки, Соулмейты: Опознавательные фразы, Магия, AU, СоулмейтыПейринг или персонажи: Клинт Бартон/Гарри Поттер, Эдвард Ремус ЛюпинТедди ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хочет встретить Соколиного Глаза. Настолько, что пишет ему письмо.Переводчик: скалле





	Лучший Мститель - по мнению Тедди Люпина

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Avenger, According to Teddy Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121188) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 

> Спасибо тебе cкалле, (https://ficbook.net/authors/3183179), за перевод этого! Я это очень ценю.

Тедди лежал на животе в своей комнате и писал любимыми разноцветными чернилами. Он заканчивал свое письмо и был так взволнован! Мальчик действительно хотел встретить Соколиного Глаза, это письмо должно быть идеальным! Гарри даже согласился позволить Тедди использовать свою сову Клео, поэтому мальчик знал, что она точно доберется до адресата. Конечно, Тедди спросил разрешения Гарри, когда тот был в середине спора с тетушкой Вальбургой…  
Почему Гарри просто не разрушит стену с портретом большим молотком, Тедди не знал. Но это сейчас не важно. Важно закончить письмо.  
Тедди закрыл перо и отложил его в сторону, дуя на чернила, чтобы они быстрее высохли. Мальчик изо всех сил хотел, чтобы Соколиный Глаз согласился. Тедди улыбнулся разноцветному письму, он использовал чернила, которые дядя Джордж придумал специально для него. Они делали так, чтобы каждое слово было другого цвета. Это было потрясающе! А дядя Джордж пообещал ему пожизненный запас этих волшебных чернил.  
Тедди запечатал письмо розовым воском, обвязал его веревкой вокруг ноги Клео и смотрел, как она улетает вдаль.  
___

Клинт сидел на большом удобном диване в башне Старка и разговаривал с Тором. Большой белокурый мужчина рассказывал ему о своих приключениях в девяти мирах, и Клинт смеялся над многочисленными шутками. Тони почти не слушал их, печатая на своем планшете, а Наташа сидела рядом, точа оружие. Брюс иногда отрывал взгляд от книги, которую читал, а у Стива на коленях лежал блокнот. Был тихий день для Мстителей и столь необходимая всем передышка.  
Однако, вскоре голос Джарвис нарушил спокойствие.  
— Сэр, кажется, у окна сова, желающая войти.  
— Прости? — спросил Тони с удивлением, когда все вздрогнули от голоса ИИ.  
— Окно, сэр. Сова ищет вход в башню.  
Все посмотрели на балкон, и, как это было ни странно, в воздухе летала сова, стуча клювом в стекло.  
— О! Это птица-посланник! — воскликнул Тор, вставая, очевидно, чтобы впустить ее. При его словах глаза Клинта устремились к птичьей ноге, и он действительно увидел прикрепленный к ней бумажный свиток.  
— Кто до сих пор использует птиц-курьеров? — тихо спросил Брюс, когда Тор открыл окно.  
— И почему сова? — пришел вопрос от Тони.  
Сова влетела и приземлилась на подлокотник кресла Клинта. Она протянула ему ногу с требовательным клекотом, и мужчина медленно потянулся, чтобы развязать веревку, которой было привязано письмо. Выполнив задание, сова распушила перья и осталась на месте.  
— Почему он не улетает? — задавался вопросом Стив.  
Тор пожал плечами и снова сел:  
— Вероятно, она ждет ответа.  
Клинт оглядел комнату, прежде чем развернуть толстую бумагу и начал читать. На лице появилась заинтересованность, и он фыркал время от времени, пока читал.

Уважаемый мистер Клинт Бартон Соколиный Глаз, сэр.  
Я пишу Вам, потому что мой папа сказал мне написать письмо о том, что бы я хотел на Рождество. Я думаю, он хотел, чтобы я отправил его Санте, но все знают, что Санта не настоящий. Только не говорите моему отцу, что я в курсе. Думаю, он не хочет, чтобы я знал это. Я слышал, как он разговаривал с моей тетей Гермионой, чтобы убедиться, что у меня будет детство, которого у него никогда не было. На самом деле, я не понимаю о чем он, в смысле, как у кого-то может не быть детства? Одноклассники рассказали мне о Санте, и когда я спросил дядю Джорджа об этом, он расстроился и сказал, что это правда, но Рождество все еще волшебное время года, и я должен помнить об этом.  
И Гарри, на самом деле, не мой папа, он мой крестный, и присматривает за мной, потому что мой настоящий папа умер на войне. Но мне нравится называть Гарри своим папой, потому что он делает все, что делает настоящий папа, и он лучший!  
Но! Я пишу Вам, потому что все, что я действительно хочу на Рождество (кроме метлы), это встретиться с Вами! Вы самый крутой Мститель за всю историю! Круче, чем Железный Человек! Мой двоюродный брат Хьюго думает, что Железный Человек — лучший, потому что у него есть лазеры, но он такооой отстой. Ему даже не нужно целиться! У него есть все эти навороченные компьютерные штучки, которые делают все за него. Это не настоящий талант. Не говоря уже о том, что он абсолютно бесполезен без костюма! А Вы умеете круто драться, и у Вас есть лучшая подруга, прямо как у меня! Моя лучшая подруга — Виктуар, и она хочет быть такой же, как Черная Вдова, когда вырастет! Потому что думает, что она супер страшная. Хотя я думаю, что моя тетя Гермиона страшнее. Она кричала на Гарри! Никто не кричит на Гарри! За исключением моей тети Гермионы. Не хочу злить ее.  
Даже Гарри думает, что Вы самый крутой Мститель! Когда я спросил его, он думал об этом долгое время, а потом НАКОНЕЦ сказал о Вас, и когда я спросил его «почему» он сказал, что это из-за вашего морального кодекса, это супер круто, потому что это значит, что вы правильный шпион? Потому что у Вас есть кодекс? Когда я спросил Гарри, что это, я не думаю, что он знал об этом, потому что он сказал мне спросить мою тетю Гермиону, она знает ВСЕ обо ВСЕМ, но даже ОНА не знала! Поэтому она усадила меня и прочитала ОГРОМНУЮ лекцию о том, что хорошо, а что нет. Так что, должно быть, это какой-то потрясающий кодекс, можете ли Вы научить меня? ПОЖАААААААЛУЙСТАААА?!  
О, я вспомнил! Я действительно, очень, очень хотел бы встретиться с Вами! Пожалуйста! Это сделает меня абсолютно счастливым! Мой папа подарил мне набор с луком и стрелами, чтобы я мог учиться стрелять, когда я спросил его «почему» он сказал, что очень важно, чтобы я научился точности, и он прав, я думаю, потому что на прошлой неделе я покрасил один из собачьих хвостов в фиолетовый. И потом Снаффлс не играл со мной ЦЕЛЫХ ДВА ДНЯ!  
Пожалуйста скажите «да»!  
С любовью, Тедди Люпин-Поттер.  
PS: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!  
PPS: Клео будет ждать ответа, если Вы не скажете ей уйти. Пожалуйста, не говорите ей уйти! : '(

— Что значит: «Соколиный Глаз — самый крутой Мститель»? И как он вообще может думать, что Железный Человек отстой? — потребовал ответа Тони.  
Клинт широко ухмыльнулся ему:  
— Что я могу сказать? Устами младенца…  
Тони вздохнул, оскорбленный.  
— Ну, он, должно быть, не в себе. Какой ребенок хочет метлу на Рождество?  
— Я не знаю, — протянул Клинт, рассматривая письмо. Видимо, мальчик писал его разноцветными ручками. Должно быть, ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы чередовать все цвета, которые он использовал, — Но ребенок кажется интересным. Написал письмо, доставленное совой, хочет метлу на Рождество и как-то покрасил хвост собаки в фиолетовый цвет? Он классный, я хочу встретиться с ним.  
Наташа фыркнула:  
— Ты хочешь встретиться, чтобы потешить свое эго и позлить Тони.  
Клинт улыбнулся ей:  
— Нет, это просто приятный бонус.  
— Что мы вообще знаем об этом ребенке? — с тревогой спросил Стив, — Можем ли мы действительно пригласить его сюда?  
Все посмотрели на Тони.  
— Ты боишься пригласить его в здание, в котором находятся лучшие охранники в мире, а также компания Мстителей? Сколько лет этому ребенку? Он только что перестал верить в Санту. Я сомневаюсь, что он угроза.  
— Уел, — ответил Стив.  
— Ты хочешь доверить ребенка Халку? — нервно спросил Брюс, протирая очки.  
— Халк любит детей, — радостно сказал Тор, — я не думаю, что у Халка будут проблемы с ребенком.  
— Да, это странно, — Тони вмешался, прежде чем Брюс смог возразить. Он включил голограмму информации. Или, точнее, отсутствия информации.  
— Что это? — спросил Стив.  
Тони указал на экран:  
— Нет никаких данных о Тедди Люпине-Поттере, — его пальцы порхали по клавиатуре, — На Гарри Люпина тоже ничего нет. Но на Гарри Поттера есть несколько данных. Никаких записей о рождении, но он учился в государственной школе в Англии, пока не исчез в одиннадцать лет, — он вытащил на экран школьную фотографию, но, поскольку мальчика в этот день не было на занятиях, они не смогли увидеть, как он выглядит.  
— Подождите, так что, ничего нет? Ни водительских прав, ни парковочных талонов, ни медицинских карт?  
Тони покачал головой на каждый вопрос Клинта.  
— Ну, это только делает его еще более интересным, — сказал лучник, глядя на сову, которая все еще сидела рядом с ним.  
___

Несколько дней спустя Гарри зачаровывал посуду на мытье, взглянув на часы. Тедди отправился в Нору на полдня чуть более получаса назад, и в доме стояла тишина.  
Вздохнув, он повернулся, чтобы начать убирать со стола, под ногами возился хруп* Снаффлс, прося объедки, когда раздался стук в стекло. Глядя в окно, он увидел Клео, сидящую на выступе. Гарри быстро пробормотал заклинание, чтобы впустить ее, и она подлетела к нему. Он пошел с ней к столу, чтобы угостить ее, и отвязал письмо. Гарри наблюдал, как птица улетела на насест и сунула голову под крыло, засыпая.  
Где бы она ни была, она явно очень устала от своего путешествия.  
Пожав плечами, он сел с чашкой чая, чтобы прочитать письмо. Открыв его, Гарри разбрызгал напиток по бумаге и большей части стола.

Дорогой Тедди,  
Для меня было бы честью встретиться с тобой! Я также хотел бы услышать побольше о твоем псе Снаффлсе. Он все еще бегает с фиолетовым хвостом?  
Но Тедди, ты не сказал мне, где живешь или где мы могли бы встретиться. Ты можешь приехать в Нью-Йорк? Или мне приехать к тебе? Может, тебе стоит попросить своего папу-Гарри позвонить мне?  
Это мой номер телефона 800 GO4 HAWK (800 464 4235)  
Мы можем обсудить возможные сроки и место встречи.  
Я действительно с нетерпением жду твоего ответа, Тедди. И, возможно, нашей встречи.  
Также, я вложил несколько подписанных фотографий для тебя и твоих друзей. Если нужно больше, просто дай мне знать.  
Береги себя,  
Твой друг,  
Клинт Бартон, он же Соколиный Глаз, он же самый крутой Мститель.

«У Тедди будут огромные неприятности, когда он вернется», — подумал Гарри, читая письмо во второй раз.  
___

Гарри стоял в тесноте маггловской телефонной будки. Снаффлс возбужденно нюхал пол, когда Гарри закончил набирать номер, указанный в письме. Он сморщил нос. Здесь пахло мочой. Он подождал, пока пойдет звонок, зажал трубку между ухом и плечом, держал за поводок Снаффлса и перечитал письмо в сотый раз.  
— Алло? — раздался мужской голос на другом конце.  
— Эм, привет, это Гарри Поттер. Папа Тедди Люпина-Поттера. Это Клинт Бартон?  
— О! Привет! Да, это я, вы звоните, чтобы назначить встречу? Я с нетерпением жду приезда Тедди, он классный ребенок.  
— Хм, ну, да, об этом…  
— Он не спрашивал вас, не так ли?  
— Не совсем…  
— Но вы же все равно сделаете это, правда? Я уже спланировал довольно милые занятия для нас.  
«Пожалуйста, вставьте другую монету, если хотите продолжить».  
«Подавись, мудила», — Гарри быстро сунул руку в карман, Снаффлс обвился поводком вокруг его ног, сунув голову в следующий угол. Двойной хвост безумно качался. Мерлин знает, что это за запахи.  
«Монета не принята. Пожалуйста, вставьте другую монету, если хотите продолжить».  
Бронзовый кнат выкатился назад, и Гарри снова выругался, осознав свою ошибку.  
Он вставил еще 50 пенни и возобновил разговор.  
— Слушайте, я просто не знаю, как доставить Тедди в Нью-Йорк…  
— Скоро ведь Рождество, мальчик сказал, что это единственное, что он хочет в подарок.  
«Не единственное», — подумал Гарри, Тедди не замолкал о новом Чистомете, они, наконец, выпустили модель, которая составит серьезную конкуренцию Молнии. В настоящий момент, Молния была лучшей на рынке.  
Снаффлс снова намотал поводок на лодыжку Гарри, и мужчина нахмурился, пробормотав что-то о глупых собаках, когда пес посмотрел на него и помахал хвостами.  
— Послушайте, я…  
«Пожалуйста, вставьте другую монету, если хотите продолжить».  
Гарри зарычал и вытащил еще одну монету из кармана, вбивая фунт в машину со всей силой, которую мог использовать в тесном пространстве. Как Супермену удалось изменить одну из этих вещей, Гарри не знал.  
— Хорошо, мы приедем. Когда и куда? — спросил он покорно.  
Он готов был поклясться, что слышит улыбку человека по телефону.  
___

— Что ты собираешься сказать этим людям, когда они прибудут? — спросил Брюс Клинта, когда они бездельничали в гостиной, в ожидании самого большого поклонника Соколиного Глаза и его отца.  
— Я не знаю. Счастливого Рождества? — Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Не будет никакого «Счастливого Рождества», — сказал Тони, — Повсюду будут толпы ПЖ.  
— Толпы ПЖ? — спросил Стив.  
— Профессиональные жалобщики*, — ответил Тони.  
— Почему они жалуются на Рождество?  
Наташа собиралась просветить Стива, когда лифт затормозил, и Джарвис объявил о прибытии их гостей.  
Клинт обернулся и увидел, что из лифта вышел мальчик лет восьми-девяти с фиолетовыми волосами.  
— Ты, должно быть, Тедди, — позвал Клинт, и тот улыбнулся и ускорился. Человек рядом с ним сделал то же самое.  
Клинт посмотрел на сопровождающего Тедди и протянул ему руку, прежде чем успеть подумать. Мужчина был откровенно великолепен. Растрепанные черные волосы, ярко-зеленые глаза, тонкие черты лица, не массивное, но крепкое тело.  
Своей плавной и уверенной походкой он создавал отчетливое впечатление, что легко сможет постоять за себя. Предыдущие слова Тони все еще звенели в его ушах, и его мозг не успел все обработать, поэтому Клинт сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда их ладони соприкоснулись.  
— Bah Humbug*, — шок от осознания пронзил их, когда они коснулись друг друга.  
— Мерлиновые яйца, — тихо выругался Гарри.  
Глаза Клинта расширились, а затем он улыбнулся:  
— Знаешь, я часто задумывался над этой фразой. Но мне никогда не приходило в голову, что это ругательство.  
— Хм, извини за это, — Гарри слегка вздрогнул, когда понял, что именно было написано на коже этого человека.  
Он резко отпустил его руку, когда Тедди осуждающе ахнул: «Папа!» в самом правдоподобном тоне Гермионы.  
— Извини, Тед. Так, ладно. Всем привет, — сказал Гарри, оглядывая людей. Быстро оценив их визуально, он неизбежно вернулся к Клинту.  
Лучник все еще пялился на него, вплоть до того момента, пока рыжеволосая женщина рядом с ним не толкнула его под ребра.  
— Да, точно, хорошо, Тедди, что ты скажешь, если мы пойдем на стрельбище? — спросил Клинт, внезапно вспомнив, что должен был делать.  
Гарри наблюдал, как глаза Тедди загорелись, и их отвели обратно в лифт, чтобы проводить к рядам оружия, где также были выставлены всевозможные луки и стрелы.  
Гарри отошел в сторону, пока Клинт объяснял различные аспекты безопасности: как держать лук и как из него стрелять.  
Гарри паниковал. Он давно отказался от мысли о встрече со своей второй половинкой. Он встречал сотни волшебников, тысячи и никогда не думал, что его родственная душа может оказаться магглом. Как бы плохо это ни звучало, Гарри знал, что не сможет жить без своей магии, это была такая большая часть его жизни, часть его самого, что, он думал, что в итоге будет с волшебником, и после встречи с таким большим количеством людей, найдет своего возлюбленного. Позже, он отказался от этой безнадежной идеи. Он также предположил, что слова, написанные на его ребрах, были каким-то заклинанием. Хотя, он так и не смог заставить его работать.  
Гарри смотрел, как Клинт общается с Тедди, и часть внутри него потеплела. Но другая часть похолодела. Он не мог отвести глаз от человека перед ним, и задавался вопросом, что теперь будет. Как все должно развиваться? Единственные отношения, на которые он когда-либо обращал внимание, были отношения Рона и Гермионы, и их начало было не совсем таким, к чему следует стремиться нормальной паре.  
— Итак, — раздался женский голос рядом с Гарри. Он испуганно вздрогнул. Маг полностью отключился и перестал осознавать окружение, и это не то, чему он часто позволял случиться. Если подобное вообще когда-нибудь случалось. Связь родственных душ привела его в гораздо большее равновесие, чем он предполагал.  
Гарри оглянулся и увидел рыжеволосую женщину рядом. Черная Вдова стояла, сложив руки перед собой, и хладнокровно оценивала его.  
— Хм, привет, — сказал он, не зная, как начать разговор. Зная по многословным монологам Тедди о Мстителях, она постоянно была рядом с Соколиным Глазом, Клинтом, и, вероятно, должна была являться его родственной душой. Гарри сглотнул и встал увереннее, в аврорскую стойку, зная, что она, вероятно, собирается допросить его.  
— Я единственная, кто знает фразу Клинта, — тихо заявила она, — Я также знаю о том, как мало мы смогли найти о тебе и ничего о Тедди.  
— Вы ищете гарантии того, что я не серийный убийца или не странный сектант. Что я не сделаю больно вашему другу, — Гарри ответил откровенно, не желая плести словесные кружева. Женщина бесстрастно уставилась на него, — Я не могу обещать этого, никто не знает будущего, — хотя Луна иногда производила такое впечатление, — Я могу сказать лишь то, что для этого есть серьезные причины. Секреты, которые обеспечивают мою и Тедди безопасность. Я поделюсь ими с ним и, возможно, однажды, с вами, — закончил он на обнадеживающей ноте.  
Она могла быть хорошим другом Клинта, но это не давало ей права на знание секретов Гарри.  
Гарри оглянулся на Тедди и Клинта. Мститель присел перед мальчиком, и они о чем-то говорили. Оба повернулись, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, и Тедди усмехнулся. Они поманили его к себе.  
Волшебник медленно подошел, не зная, что от него хотят, и нервничал из-за разговора с Клинтом.  
— Мы подумали, тебе это тоже понравится, — сказал Клинт, поднявшись.  
— О, я не думаю…  
— Пожалуйста, Гарри? — спросил Тедди, в его голосе появился намек на нытье. Гарри посмотрел на своего крестника, не думая, что это идея принадлежит Тедди, — Это будет весело! Клинт покажет тебе, что делать! Он не даст заскучать. Я хочу, чтобы ты попал в цель!  
Гарри прикусил губу и оглянулся на мужчину. Клинт протянул руку и поднял бровь, выглядя при этом вызывающе и ободряюще одновременно.  
Гарри тихо фыркнул про себя. Он позволит Клинту помочь ему, продолжая подыгрывать Тедди, но на его стороне магия.  
Он шагнул вперед, и Клинт немедленно подошел к нему, держа лук и передав его в руки Гарри.  
— Сожми здесь. Держи так, да, правильно, — объяснял Клинт, его дыхание коснулось шеи Гарри. Он чувствовал как зашевелились волоски и едва смог подавить дрожь, — Правильно, а теперь натягивай тетиву на себя.  
Мужчина положил пальцы на локоть Гарри и поправил его стойку, прежде чем помочь надеть стрелу на лук. Он снова подошел ближе и Гарри почувствовал, как руки лучника почти обнимают его.  
Гарри тяжело сглотнул, едва вспомнив наложить невербальное заклинание самонаведения на стрелу, когда Клинт зашептал ему на ухо инструкции.  
— Когда выдохнешь, отпусти стрелу.  
Гарри так и сделал, и все наблюдали за полетом стрелы. Тедди ликовал, когда он попал в яблочко.  
— Итак, что теперь? — спросил Гарри, передавая лук своей второй половинке.  
— Я бы очень хотел поцеловать тебя, — торопливо сказал Клинт, не сдержавшись.  
Рот Гарри удивленно приоткрылся, но он ничего не сказал, когда лучник подошел и нерешительно коснулся его губ. Гарри почти растаял и потянулся ближе, чтобы сохранить поцелуй.  
Они отодвинулись под стон Тедди.  
— Фууууууу! Я все расскажу тете Гермионе!  
Гарри прикусил губу и посмотрел на своего крестника, который, несмотря на надутые губы, выглядел абсолютно взволнованным по поводу поцелуя.  
— Значит ли это, что мы можем тусоваться чаще? — возбужденно спросил он.


End file.
